youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Bolt (Shrek)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Shrek" It will appeared on Youtube on February 22, 2017. Cast *Shrek - Bolt *Donkey - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Anna (Frozen) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Mittens (Bolt) *Lord Farquaad - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Dragon - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *The Big Bad Wolf - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Three Little Pigs - Ice Bear, Grizzly Bear and Panda Bear (We Bare Bears) *The Three Blind Mice - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Gingy - Emmet (The Lego Movie) *Pinocchio - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Magic Mirror - Nim Galuu (Epic) *The Seven Dwarfs - 7 Dwarfs (The 7D) *Monsieur Robin Hood - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Angry Mob - Loggers (Rio 2) and Hunters (Open Season) *Captain of The Guards - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Shrek in Armor - Spider-Man *Cinderella - Sam Sparky (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Snow White - Elena (Elena the Avalor) *Thelonious - Bad Cop (The Lego Movie) *Pied Piper - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Papa Bear - Yogi Bear *Baby Bear - Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) *Tinker Bell - Disgust (Inside Out) *Peter Pan - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *The Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) *Donkey's Old Owner - Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego) *Geppetto - The Once-ler (The Lorax) *Guard next to Farquaad - Jafar (Aladdin) *Woman who faints - The Queen (The Tale of Despereaux) *Woman who screams "Give him - Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Woman who screams "Give him the chair" - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom - Skinner (Ratatouille) *Witch - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Witches - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) *Three Fairies - Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) Scenes: *Bolt (Shrek) Part 1 Opening Credits (All-Star) *Bolt (Shrek) Part 2 The Flying Talking Wolfdog *Bolt (Shrek) Part 3 The Odd Couple *Bolt (Shrek) Part 4 Unwanted Visitors *Bolt (Shrek) Part 5 Lord Chester V/Nim Galuu the Magic Mirror *Bolt (Shrek) Part 6 Welcome To Duloc *Bolt (Shrek) Part 7 Dogs Are like Onions *Bolt (Shrek) Part 8 Crossing The Bridge *Bolt (Shrek) Part 9 Facing Off Tigeress *Bolt (Shrek) Part 10 Rescuing Mary Katherine Bomba *Bolt (Shrek) Part 11 Escaping Fox *Bolt (Shrek) Part 12 Bolt Removes His Mask *Bolt (Shrek) Part 13 Making Camp *Bolt (Shrek) Part 14 Under The Stars *Bolt (Shrek) Part 15 Chester V In Bed/Mary Katherine Bomba's Bird Song/Make-Up *Bolt (Shrek) Part 16 Monsieur King Candy *Bolt Shrek) Part 17 Running To Duloc (My Beloved Monster) *Bolt Shrek) Part 18 Weedrat Dinner *Bolt (Shrek) Part 19 Nick Wilde Discovers The Princesses Secret *Bolt (Shrek) Part 20 Sunrise/Chester V's Proposal/Wedding Preparation (Hallelujah) *Bolt (Shrek) Part 21 That's What Friends Are For *Bolt (Shrek) Part 22 The Wedding/Sunset *Bolt (Shrek) Part 23 True Love's True Form/Happy Ending (I m A Believer) *Bolt (Shrek) Part 24 End Credits *Bolt's Swamp Karaoke Dance Party Movie Used: *Shrek (2001) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Bolt *Rio 1 & 2 *Open Season *Over the Hedge *Brave *Ratatouille *Zootopia *Frozen *Yogi Bear *The Lorax *The Peanuts Movie *Inside Out *Rise of the Guardians *We Care Bear *Minions *Elena the Avalor *Tangled Ever After *The 7D *The Angry Birds Movie *Hocus Pocus *Despicable Me 1 & 2 *The Incredibles *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 *The Lego Movie *Epic *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Spider Man 1, 2 & 3 *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Spider-Man 1, 2 & 3 *Wreck-It Ralph *A Bug's Life *The Tale of Despereaux *Trolls *Home *High School Musical Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek Movie-Spoof Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof